inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Soul Ketchum
Soul is a student at the Raimon Jr. High. Appearance Soul has straight, long, bright red hair and blue eyes, but due to a magic hairpin, she can change her hairstyle anywhere and anytime. She has a very fair complexion. She also has the power to change the colour of her eyes. She's usually attired in different clothes. She wears a pendant from her childhood, with 3 hearts on it. It's said to hold some magical power. Personality Soul is an innocent and friendly girl. She's the intelligent commander of the Elite Pokemon Rangers' Organization, of planet Earth. She's very brave and courageous. She's very close to her brothers and always stands by their side. She stands firm in all types of situations. Story Soul is the princess of a far away planet named, Domino. She's a special anadite too. She and her bothers began to live on Earth with their relatives when their parents were killed by their enemies. She has a hard life, fighting evil and standing up for others. She's seenat many places (i.e) Inazuma Town, PalletTown, Twinleaf Town, The Pokemon Rangers' Headquarters etc. She loves to play soccer. In her time, all the characters of the IE universe live at the same time. She knows the reality behind most of the riots which occur, but is forbidden by her seniors to reveal the truth. She knows Shuu from her childhood, as his planet is next to hers. She knows that his sister is not dead, and saves her at last. It is also revealed that Shuu is not a spirit, he's a normal person. He's been changed into this state by the evil ones. He is also a part of the PRA. Soul,as the commander of PRA Earth Branch, wants to save him. She talks about this matter with Kellyn and the others, who say that Shuu must be saved before anything else goes wrong. Her relation to him is like a sister. She knows Hayato well too. Kellyn once said, " Ah, our commander is the greatest one. She takes everyone's problems as hers, no matter who the person in front of her is!" She is Yuuka's inspiration, and says that if she had a younger sister, it would be just like her. Her brothers are helping the evil ones in order to save her. She says that Shindou reminds her of her past, when she was a young vice-captain. She used to cry at times due to her duties. She says that Shindou needs her help and she's ready. She knows everything about Fei and says that his aura similar to that of her elder brother, Kiyama Hiroto, She is like a twin sister for him. She's also seen very depressed when Fei faints, and says that Fei's already suffered a lot in his life. During the match against Dark Emperors, she faints, and Coach Hibiki reveals that she had been suffering from loss of blood from quite a long time. Everyone feels very bad and makes a promise to win for her. She plays in Japan's national team, Inazuma Japan. She's the only player who's a girl. At the end, it's revealed that due to Shuu's and Fei's planning, the future people have returned to help there seniors, inc. Soul. All of these memories are erased. Later on, she goes back to the future to help them. She then introduces herself as Kiyama's and Midorikawa's niece, and Aki's relative. Hissatsu ( Killer Shoots) *Turbo Accelarator *Lightning M Fierce *Anadite Dimension *Volt Dodger etc. Keshins *Rose Fighter *Braver Winger Trivia *She uses an English name, although most of herrelatives have Japanese ones. *She suffers from anaemia at an early age, as she strains herself too much, and never takes proper diet. *She is Kira Hitomiko's relative, her niece, for short. *She acts in most of The Unknowns' albums, without showing her face, except for the last one. *It is seen that she loves kids, as when she and Gouenji are talking about Endou, a 4-year-old runs crying past. She goes behind him, and asks what's the matter. He needs a soccer ball, so she gives hers to him. *She's a tomboyish nature, but still has long hair. *She's known as the " Chosen Time Traveller". Signature ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 14:13, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Category:Fanmade Character Category:Female